Pleasant Incident
by Quileuta
Summary: Alexis found harder and harder to stay away from that Reservation. Would it be because the Quileute saved her life or her sudden will would have another reason?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**1. Incident**

I was running for what it seemed like an hour. Leaves and branches keep hitting my face. I didn't feel pain anymore, but I could feel a heat in my face. Probably, it was bleeding due to the constant hits. My legs began to throb and no longer obey me with such commitment.

And then I saw the shape that I was running from, stopping in front of me. My legs no longer responded anymore and I fell, helplessly, in front of it.

"Running is pointless, sweetheart. Moreover, your smell is so good you should be flattered."

_What the hell did he mean by that?  
_  
I was unable to say anything. All I could hear was my gasping breathing. Branches snapped under the creature's feet that began to move closer, with his eyes sparkling.

I heard more branches snapping around me. I looked for something in the darkness, but couldn't see anything. The man in front of me wrinkled her nose and grunted.

I could be losing my senses, but I saw... Wolves? Huge wolves approaching us and they didn't have a friendly face.

The black wolf, which was the greatest, stepped toward the man and started to growl.

From what I could see before one of the wolves enters in front of me, the man broke into a run with all the other wolves at his heels. I looked at the only wolf that had stayed. He was standing, staring at me.

And then everything around me turned into a blur.

x

"Ouch!" I felt a sharp pain in my face so I wiggled my arms in an attempt to defend myself of whatever was causing me pain.

"Whoa! She's feisty!" I heard a voice say and the others laughed.

I opened my eyes and saw a girl with a big scar on her face sitting next to me. I was lying on a couch.

I put my hands over my face and felt it had several cuts. I sat. "Oh, no! What happened to me?"

A boy with the looks of a 15 year old approached and sat in the floor, in front of me, smiling sympathetically. "You passed out. When we found you, you were lying in the forest with your face all cut up."

In a flash, I remembered why I was running through the forest. I jumped up and almost fell. One of the guys who was near held me by the arms. "You better sit down."

"That man! What happened?"

The boy in front of me looked at the boy who was next to me. "We wish you could tell us."

"I just remember a man chasing me and... Wolves. A bunch of them! But I guess that didn't happen, or else I wouldn't be here. By the way, where am I?" I curiously looked at them all.

"This is Emily's house." One of them said, pointing to the girl with the scar.

I looked over the girl, who had a cotton pellet on her hand. "I was cleaning your wounds." She said, sweetly.

"Oh, sorry. And thanks for that." I sat on the couch beside her.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Alexis."

"Hi, Alexis. I'm Seth. And these are Jared e Quil."

I looked from one to the other and blinked repeatedly. They sure were from the same family, because everyone had the same coppery skin tone. Plus, they all had a well-defined body that could be seen even through the shirts they wore. Even little Seth, with a face of a boy, had a body of a young man.

I heard a noise outside and shuddered. A girl rushed inside. "That bastard escaped!" Jared and Quil widened their eyes to the girl. She pinned her eyes on me. "Oh, she's awake."

I tried to smile, but didn't know if I should, what it might have resulted in an expression of nausea.

Four boys – like the others, I might add – entered the room and looked at me. "Are you okay?" One of them, who seemed to be the older, stepped forward.

"Hum... Yeah, I am."

"I'm Sam. These are Paul, Leah, Embry and Jake."

My voice came out in a trickle. "Alexis."

Sam looked over Emily. "You'd better clean her face a little more. These cuts can get infected."

"I was trying." Emily said.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled. "No need to apologize. Now, lean back on the couch and do not move."

I leaned back on the couch, closed my eyes and scowled. Seth and Emily laughed. "The long face won't make the pain go away!"

"Sorry! Reflexes!"

In a few minutes, Emily finished cleaning my face and I went to the bathroom to see how bad was the damage. It seemed like I had just come out of a horror movie. There were cuts all over my face.

When I left the bathroom, they all were gathered in the living room, laughing. Sam approached me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you."

"We should take you home. Can she go now, Emily?"

"Yes."

"Hm, Emily, thank you so much!"

Emily smiled. "Don't worry! Good night!

Emily really seemed a great person. I felt great sympathy for her. I hoped I could repay the favor to them somehow.

"Good night, guys!" They all answered different things at once.

"Can I go, too?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Sam answered.

Seth and Jake moved ahead and followed us. They led me to a car, in the passenger's seat, while Jake took the driver's seat and Sam and Seth sat in the back seat.

Along the way, I thought of some way to explain all of my injuries to my mother. It certainly wouldn't be easy and didn't make sense. It didn't even make any sense to me. _Whatever! I'm telling the truth. Probably she'll think it was a maniac or something._

When Jake parked, I got off the car, creating courage. Sam also came down and I turned to the two who were in the car. "Good night, guys. Thank you."

"Bye, Alexis!" Seth Said, lively. Jake just muttered "bye".

"See you around, Alexis!" Seth yelled from the car when I was already in the door sill , beside Sam. I turned to Seth and waved, but when I heard the door opening, my mom shrieked.

"Alexis! What the hell happened?!" My mom pulled me into a hug and glanced suspiciously at Sam.

"Good evening, ma'am. My name is Sam Uley. I live in La Push. Me and my friends found Alexis in the woods. She was unconscious and with this cuts on her face. Then we provided her the first aid and brought her here."

"Thank you so much, Sam. Let's go, Alexis."

I looked at Sam in a silent request for help while my mother pulled me into the house. I knew this conversation with my mother would not end soon.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
